


Babysitter's blues

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this when i was rlly tired so, Multi, My first fic im uploading here pls forgive me, Reader Is a baby sitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you, the reader, is Frisk and Flowey's babysitter.</p>
<p>Frisk probably says a bad word here and there and Sans does things maybe.</p>
<p>Also Flowey does Flowey things maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter's blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if theres any spelling errors and such, I've yet to get a perma proof reader.
> 
> Also to note; this fic is gonna be a bunch of short stories that connect together, so there might be a few skips here and there. Honestly I doubt I can actually make a completely linear fic.

“Remember, call if you need anything.” You nod and smile as Toriel closes the car door. 

“We will! Have a good time!” You call back, giving a small wave. You turn your attention to the child next to you, who beams up happily. “So, you ready to get this party started?” Frisk nods excitedly, running inside before you could say anything else. You shake your head and chuckle. Entering into the small, and frankly adorable house, you spot Frisk and Flowey sitting on the floor. A deck of cards laid out in front of them. “So what’re we playin squirt?” Frisk looked up at you and nudged Flowey. The flower let out a small grumble before glaring up at you. 

“We’re playing garbage.” You could tell Flowey was struggling to hold back the insult on the tip of his tongue. You let out a quiet laugh and sat across from the child.

A few games later and Frisk urges you to turn on Mettaton’s newest episode. You smiled, giving into the child’s charms before going off to pop some popcorn. Your smile grew as you heard the theme song to MTT’s weird show. The catchy jingle was accompanied by Frisk’s clapping and Flowey’s groaning. You walked out, almost getting knocked down by Frisk in the process. “Wow where’s the fire kiddo?” Frisk quickly pointed to the couch, silently telling you to join them before the theme was over. “Alright, alright. Just calm down kiddo.” You smile, following Frisk over so you can join them and Flowey. The show itself was… alright? Mettaton’s over-dramatic acting made it a little unbearable. You stayed determined however, wanting to keep the quiet child happy.

As it turned out, Frisk tricked you… Tricked you into watching more than one episode. You watched at least 5 before Frisk grew restless. You snorted as Frisk bounced in their seat, upsetting the potted plant between you two. You pat Frisk on the head, obviously not trying to calm down the excited kid. “Yo, Frisk, what’s up?” Frisk starts signing rapidly, and you glance down at Flowey for a translation. He groans before muttering out the translation. 

“Frisk wants to go to the park…” You smile and nod at Frisk. 

“Go grab everything you need, and don’t forget your phone!” Frisk nods and runs off, leaving you and Flowey alone. “So do you need anything?” You inquire, looking down at the plant. He shakes his head and looks away. You giggle and pat his head. His face flushes as he decides to mutter things under his breath. You look up just as Frisk re-enters the room, a bag in tow. “Ready to go?” Frisk nods. You stand up cradling Flowey’s pot in your right arm. Taking Frisk’s hand into your left you finally head out the door.

The walk to the park was relaxing. It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue, the birds were singing, and Flowey was wrapped around your shoulders and neck. You hummed as he fidgeted, whether it was nervous or not was beyond you. When you got to the park you let Frisk go wild, after all Frisk was one to come prepared. You watched them with a smile as they ran towards a small group of monsters. You hummed as you continued walking, occasionally Frisk and one of their friends would run past you. You'd simply smile and wave at them. 

You leaned up against a tree, sighing as you felt Flowey bury his face into your neck. “What's up with you?” Flowey grumbled something and you simply chalked it up to him just being flowey. You watched Frisk as they ran around, being followed by two skeletons. You chuckled as the taller one chastised the short one for being “lazy”.

“When can we leave?” You almost jumped out of your skin at Flowey’s sudden ‘whisper’. You hummed thoughtfully before pointing at Frisk. Flowey groaned. Obviously not enjoying the nice day. You reached up to lightly pat his head. Soon Frisk was running up to you, the shorter skeleton following behind them. They held up their closed hands to you, practically beaming in excitement.

“What you got there kiddo?” You smiled down at them as they opened their hands. A small green caterpillar rested in their hands. Frisk looked down at it before looking back up to you. Your smile faltered as you were forced to hold the caterpillar.

“kid wants to know if they can keep it.” You glanced at the skeleton before smiling down at Frisk.

“I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep it for a while, at least until it grows up…” Frisk was pretty much vibrating with excitement. “Do you have anything to keep it in?” Frisk nodded. “It's a jar isn't it?” Frisk nodded hesitantly and you snorted. “We’ll buy one for butterflies later.” Frisk clapped their hands before running off towards the tall skeleton and what looked like a fish lady. You let out a yawn before noticing the short skeleton was still there, staring at Flowey. Flowey glared back at him and tightened his grip on you.

“so, who are you?” His stare moved to your face and you felt your blood run cold. You felt like he was looking through your body.

“I'm Frisk and Flowey’s babysitter.” You replied, you resisted the urge to stare at him with the same intensity. You could hear Flowey growl quietly next to you. The skeleton returned his glare to the flower. You almost cried in joy when the taller skeleton walked up to you with Frisk tiredly hanging in his arms. You smiled up at him before removing the child.

“Thank you for playing with them, I don't know if they would've gone to sleep tonight.” The skeleton posed proudly. “Anyways I should get Frisk back home.” You continued, you immediately headed off, using the fish lady’s shouting as a distraction. You shivered as you felt the short skeletons glare burning through your back. The feeling could easily be mistaken as feeling your sins crawling through your spine.

When you were about half way home Flowey finally spoke up. “I don't like that guy.” You nodded in agreement. He was really creepy and kind of unsettling. Finally reaching the house you sighed, putting Frisk in their room before repotting Flowey.

You sat on the couch with Flowey for a while, silently watching tv. You hummed as you heard the door open and close. You glanced up at Toriel and smiled. You carefully stood up, causing Flowey to grumble a few swears. “Oh I do hope the  
children were not too much trouble!” You shook your head at Toriel.

“Oh no they were absolutely peachy!” You smiled up at her, taking the few dollars she gave you. You bid goodbye to the goat and flower, wishing them a goodnight as you closed the door behind you.


End file.
